x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
African Storm
Premise When an evil African shaman comes to the institute to steal Storm's weather controlling powers while planning to use them to take over Africa, Storm is faced with the decision to send Evan back to his parents. Summary In Africa, a tribe chants and dances around a fire. The witch doctor (The Hungans) comes out and tells them that after ten years he has finally found their wandering Goddess. He also adds that they will claim the windrider once again, and that Africa will be his. In Bayville, Jean, Scott and Taryn have a tense time at lunch. Jean is still uncomfortable about the whole Scott/Taryn relationship. As she is leaving, Evan skates by and swipes her milk. Jean uses her TK to knock him off his board and he lands in a heap at Principal Kelly's feet. At the institute, Evan is late for a training session with Storm. During the session Storm is trapped in a small containment box and freaks out. After she gets out, she yells at Evan and tells him to get out. As she's leaving the Danger Room, she keeps hearing strange whispering and seeing weird shadows. She rushes to the elevator and freaks out again as the whispering/shadows seem to close in on her. When the elevator finally arrives she's startled by the Beast. He asks her if she's okay, and she tells him that she's just stressing out over Evan's behavior. He gives her Evan's progress report that he found crumpled up in the trash and Storm is even more upset. Later that night, Risty drops Rogue off at the Institute, a mist is enshrouding the whole area and after Risty leaves, Rogue hears more of the strange whispering outside. She rushes in and turns on the alarm system. Meanwhile, upstairs Storm is in bed having nightmares. More or the whispering/shadows seem to converge on her in her bed. She finally wakes up and yells out. Logan comes rushing in, but nothing is there. Kitty and Xavier follow soon behind asking if she's okay. Logan and Kit leave, and Xavier stays. They talk about Evan stressing her out and Xavier says that he thinks it was a mistake to take him from his parents. They decide to send him home. Evan, standing in the hallway, hears them and rushes off upset. The next day Storm has another episode in the bathroom, she sees a skull in the steam on the mirror. Downstairs Xavier sees water dripping from the ceiling where Storm has left the shower running and it's flooded everything. Kitty phases into the bathroom to see if everything is okay. As Storm leaves the bathroom, Jean and Xavier are waiting outside to check on her. She tells them that she's okay and wanders away distracted. Kitty calls Xavier into the bathroom and shows him the mirror that is now shattered. Storm goes into Evan's room to tell him that he's going home, but she finds him already packing. Evan is obviously really mad. He tells her that it doesn't really matter anyway because nobody cares if he goes or stays. She tries to talk to him, but he tells her he has to get to school to clean out his locker and he leaves. At school, Risty and Rogue gossip about Storm. Risty says something about Storm's claustrophobia and Rogue asks her how she knew about it. Risty says she must have heard it from one of the other Institute kids and then leaves in a hurry. Rogue looks after her a little suspicious. Outside there is still a heavy fog, Kit rushes up to Jean and Scott to tell them that Evan is leaving. Inside Kurt tries to talk Evan into fighting to stay at the institute. Evan asks him why he even cares, that it's not like they're friends. As Evan leaves Kurt says that he thought they were friends. Jean and Scott try to talk to Evan, but he just blows up at them as well. Back at the Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Sam who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so the Beast subs. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. That night as Storm is standing outside on her balcony, she remembers her days as a Goddess in Africa (which is shown in a flashback). After coming back to the present and seeing a leaf slowly falling, she hears rattling and looks down to see her balcony covered with snakes — with a few of them coiling around her feet. She gasps and lifts herself into the air, breathing heavily while trying to calm herself; while up there, she sees Spyke taking off on his skateboard. She rushes down to follow him, but she runs into Nerombo, one of her old tribesmen. He tries to warn her that the Hungan is after her, but she pushes past him, trying to find Evan. As Evan is jumping over the Institute gate, he sees Storm run past, with several more tribesmen after her. She tries to scare them off using some lightening, but they hit her with a dart and she passes out. Evan rushes in to tell the Professor that Storm has been kidnapped. The Hungan cages Storm in a small box and breaks her "will". He uses his powers and a strange scepter to control her. When the X-Men trace her to a boat later, the Hungan forces Storm to attack them. Spyke uses his powers to shatter the crystal on top of the Hungan's scepter, and Storm's will is returned to her. She turns on the Hungan and creates a mini tornado that envelopes him. Storm then faints and begins to fall to the ground, but Spyke is able to catch her. The other tribesmen also disappear into the mist. The next day as Evan is ready to leave, Storm and his mother tell him that since he saved her, they are giving him one more chance. Evan rushes off to tell the other X-Kids, and they all celebrate. Quotes Hungan: After ten long seasons, the night winds have finally answered my pleas. Our wandering goddess has been found. The power of the windrider belongs to us — the Bakantu tribe! We will claim her once again, and Africa will be mine! ---- Beast: Okay, listen up. It's time to learn a valuable commodity. Self-restraint. The goal is simple, volleyball with no powers. (whispering to himself) And for me to survive a session without a trip to the infirmary. ---- Storm: I'm in your hands, Evan. ---- Storm: (startled by the Beast) Ahh! Beast: Sorry. I get that a lot these days. ---- Storm: You want my powers, Hungan? (yelling) Here's more than you can handle!! ---- Storm:'' (to Evan)'' You were there for me. Let me be there for you. Notes * This episode reveals that Storm's fear is claustrophobia. * Principal Kelly appears but has no lines. * Though all the New Mutants appear, only Cannonball and Berzerker have any lines. * Storm is possibly in a relationship with Logan. They are often together, and he is the first to rush to her aid. African Storm. The Stuff of Villains. Ghost of a Chance.. * Evan is always drinking milk, trying to get calcium for his rapid mutation bone growth. Middleverse. Grim Reminder. African Storm. X-Treme Measures. * After Storm's days as a thief in Cairo, she traveled south, near Mount Kilimanjaro, where a tribe worshiped her as a goddess, praying to her to bring the rain. Storm developed claustrophobia after being buried alive in a terrorist attack in Cairo as a child. The attack claimed the lives of her parents. Lines In The Sand. Trivial * A Hungan is the name given to a male practitioner of voodoo. Since voodoo has its roots in the ancient African theology, it also makes sense that the Hungan is also the name of an African shaman or witch doctor. * Storm's claustrophobia was mentioned many times in the original X-Men: The Animated Series. This episode shows the first Evolution use of her fear. * This episode along with "The Beast of Bayville", "Adrift", and "On Angel's Wings" are available on the DVD X-Men Evolution: Powers Revealed. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Ororo Munroe * Risty Wilde * Beast Guest Cast * Hungans * Taryn Fujioka * Cannonball * Berzerker * Mrs. Daniels References }} Category:Season Two Category:Episode